The Huntsman And The beast!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: He was the alpha of alpha's, the apex predator of apex predator's. Humanity had long been prey for the creatures of Grimm, but things had changed. Now the Grimm were his prey and their days were numbered.


**I actually meant to re-post this a while back. I can't even remember taking it down myself, or if it got taken down for some other reason. But whatever, here we are guys, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and quite possibly the greatest Huntsman in recent history, liked to think of himself an experienced man. He'd watched close friends die before his very eyes, butchered Grimm until his very clothes were permanently stained with their blood and even put an end to many a human and faunus' life.

But still, even he had to withhold a shiver when he met the glaring crimson eyes of Naruto Uzumaki as he reclined against what was once possibly an Ursa. It was hard to tell with the great big rents and tears through its body.

"What d'ya want this time old man?" Naruto growled in annoyance, his voice almost guttural, like a beast's.

Ozpin neatly adjusted his spectacles, taking a moment to take in the young man's appearance. For a teen of sixteen, he wasn't overly tall. He was at best 5'6 in height, average for his age. He wore an open black coat that left his lean muscled torso open to view, with the sleeves rolled up past the elbow. A hood covered the spiky blonde locks atop the young teens head and a small pointed metal bar with a spiral symbol spiked from the tip of the hood down the middle of his forehead. Dangling slightly below his neck on a piece of black wire was a pure silver, stylized V-shape necklace. Baggy white pants adorned his legs, yet tight enough that they would not hinder his movements. Holding up the pants was a brilliant orange sash that tapered off hanging from his waist down to mid-thigh.

An odd outfit no doubt, but what really caught the eye of the experienced huntsman were the pair of wrist guards and boots that the teen wore. They were both an obsidian black that seemed to suck in the very light around them, and use that light to power the shining white veins that decorated them in seemingly random patterns.

The weapons were compressed, but even so Ozpin could tell what they were made from without even needing to examine them, he could feel the 'aura' of death they gave off. They were without a doubt made of Grimm bones.

His voice was casual as he responded, "The school year is starting up in a few days." He mentioned. Ozpin found himself withholding a grimace and looking away as those crimson red eyes met his and seemed to peer into his very being.

A reminder of one of his greatest failures. The event that turned those eyes, once so blue they could rival the clear sky itself into bloody red orbs that inspired fear like no other in those who opposed the possessor them.

Naruto finally looked up at the sky with a snort, the black smoke of the decomposing Grimm bodies that littered the area almost blocking the sky from view, "So what?" The teen replied, "Not like I can go yet old man, or do I need to remind you I only recently turned 16 in case you've gone senile already and forgot about that."

Ozpin let the insults and mocking tone slide off his skin without complaint or even acknowledging them. A few choice insults here and there from the teen were expected, especially to him, who had been no help at all when the Uzumaki Huntsman clan was killed nearly to the last and Naruto as a mere boy was stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by thousands of Grimm, his family slaughtered in front of his very eyes.

"No I've not forgotten Naruto." Ozpin replied dryly, really he knew the boy had little respect or fondness for him, but he wasn't so inept that he'd forget something like that. "I merely came to the conclusion that you are skilled enough that making you wait another year to join would be a waste of your talent." True in a sense, and just flattering enough to get his chest swelled a bit to make him more agreeable – that was the intention anyway. The boy was far from being classed as a prodigy from his skills. In fact, whatever skill the boy had was often thrown to the wayside during battle. No, it was Naruto's sheer ferociousness and absurd physical strength tied in with his animalistic instincts that made him such a great fighter. It was both an awe-inspiring and disconcerting sight. It was no wonder many feared getting on the boy's bad side. In fact, in those cases it may have actually been a blessing in disguise that he was so anti-social.

Truth be told, many believed Naruto was already strong enough to become a fully qualified Huntsman, and Ozpin was inclined to agree. For the combat oriented portion at least. Having had to live many of his younger years in Grimm infested wilderness though had left the boy ill-adjusted when dealing with human combatants.

It was a disconcerting thing, seeing a 12 year old boy Liquefy a man's ribs with a punch and then intend to crush their skull beneath his foot.

Ozpin thought he had left things alone too long as it was. Naruto's attitude to other humans was only marginally better than when he'd been first found in the wilds of remnant, slaughtering and devouring Grimm as a food source.

He'd wanted to bring Naruto under his care the moment he'd heard about him being found. The majority of the Vale Council had vetoed the idea though. Citing that with the boy being the heir, and last living member of a Huntsmen clan Ozpin himself had close ties with, it would look like he was showing favouritism.

One of the rare times he'd almost lost his composure to sheer rage in a very long time.

In the end, Naruto had been released on his own due to the boy refusing to have a guardian and claiming clan rights in order to do so. And that was how a 12 year old, who'd spent the better part of five years living in the Grimm infested wilds was released into the city of vale, alone.

And ever since, the boy had been hunting the large packs of Grimm that lived around the borders of Vale.

* * *

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, breaking him from his musings of the past. "We've done this old song and dance before geezer and you'll just get denied by the even older geezers on the council for 'favouritism' again." His lips pulling back into a canine-like grin, showing off his own canines that at sometime in the past had lengthened and sharpened just enough to look like fangs.

Naruto knew why the old geezers on the council tried to deny him a place in Beacon Academy for as long as they were able. They were afraid of him, he could smell it on them.

He wasn't sure why they were afraid of him exactly, just that they were.

The old fools weren't strong, they got their high-end positions through money, lies and deceit. He wasn't sure if it was because of his power, temperament or even if they had something to do with his family's airship malfunctioning and forcing them to crash land in the middle of Remnant, more to the point the wilds that were overrun with Grimm, the area where the biggest, strongest and oldest of Grimm kind resided.

His family's power, they wanted it, he knew that much. His family name was very powerful and had a lot of money and political power backing it, just so seeing as his family had been the greatest family of Huntsmen and Huntresses that protected Vale. Enough to maybe somehow sabotage the Uzumaki family airship. There was no way else it could have happened. The ship wasn't attacked by airborne Grimm, and his family's airship was top of the line, and tested for all imperfections. His family would have settled for no less. To do otherwise was both foolish and suicidal. And his family had been anything but.

Just thinking on the council brought up _those_ memories.

He could still hear it now, the jeers and cries of his dying family as the thousands of Grimm converged on them.

" _Mom! Mom what's happening!_ "

 _The stench of blood, his cousin crying out in pain as a massive Beowolf that towered over even an Ursa Mahor sped by, ripping his arm off with its massive jaw in the process._

" _Naruto Get Behind me!_ "

 _One by one they were overwhelmed, him cowering in the wreckage of the airship as finally both his mother and father fell._

 _Blue eyes alight with despair, the massive Beowolf that ripped off his cousins arm spotting him and sprinting at him almost too fast for his eyes to follow. Mouth agape, saliva dripping from its wide open maw ready to devour him whole, only for it to cry out in pain as a massive sword pierced its neck from behind in a shower of blood and gore._

 _His mother, stained wobbling on her feet behind the beast as it fell. Her beautiful violet eyes once so full of life, dull and glazed over in her dying moments._

" _Sweetie...run."_

 _And then she fell, feelings threatened to overwhelm him. Him screaming. Him alight with a brilliant aura of orange power. Black smoke wafting from the corpse of the massive Beowolf. Converging on him, threatening to overwhelm him. Him, his blue eyes turning a burning red, and canine teeth forcing him to cry out in agony as they lengthened and sharpened._

 _Him! Killing! Them! All!_

 _Blood! Gore! Death!_

 _Ripping! Tearing! Him Roaring like a beast as his teeth found purchase in a Beowolf's neck and dying in a shower of gore as he ripped its throat out._

 _Fight! Kill! Feed!_

Naruto shivered as he was pulled back from his memories to reality once again, by Ozpin speaking. They were not memories he ever liked to relive, keeping them buried in the deepest corners of his mind.

The memories of when he became the monster he was now. And the frenzied instincts that came with the change that lead him on a path of carnage and slaughter.

He knew one thing for sure. When he found out who it was that was behind his family's sabotage, he'd show them the beast locked within.

"Ah, well it just so happens that they approved of my choice of allowing a young girl by the name of Ruby Rose to attend the academy two years early when she displayed her prodigious skill during an attempted robbery earlier today and fended off the criminal Roman Torchwick." Ozpin was saying, pausing to take a sip from that coffee mug that was eternally in his hands, "So they had no choice but to allow you to attend as well when I brought up that you were in some regards far more _talented_ than she is." There was a bit of a grin on the Professor's face as he relayed that information to Naruto.

Naruto himself had to withhold a snort as he banished his dark memories to the back of his mind. He heard the emphasize when he said talent. It wasn't exactly a secret that he fought more like a beast than a man. In fact, not that anybody had noticed, but he fought more like a Beowolf than a man actually.

"Fine then." Naruto replied, standing up from his position leaning against the brutalized Ursa that he'd killed, the leader of its pack actually, not that it was much of a challenge to kill at all. It was big and strong looking, but it was young and was only the leader of the pack, instead of dumb muscle, because he'd killed all their more capable fighters months ago.

"I better go pack then, seeing as if I'm not mistaken then the ship to Beacon Academy leaves tomorrow morning at 11am right?" The blonde teen asked, not even saying goodbye to the older man as he casually began to walk away from the clearing they were in. The clearing covered in ichor, cratered grounds, destroyed trees and brutalized Ursa corpses.

"Indeed." He heard Ozpin reply dryly, no doubt due to his rude dismissal of the man as he began to make his way out of the clearing.

He was forced to pause at the edge of the clearing, just before he disappeared behind the trees as Ozpin spoke up once again catching his attention, "And Naruto..."

"Yeah?" The blonde grunted, he was beginning to feel a bit of annoyance now. He wasn't much of a people person.

"Please do be gentle with your future classmates, it wouldn't do for them to be crippled or something to that end just because they irritated you." The older man's voice was dry enough to make beholders of it thirsty just from listening.

Naruto snorted, "No promises, old man." He replied, and then he was gone behind the trees.

And why wouldn't he fight like a Beowolf? Naruto mused as he left the clearing and Ozpin behind. His Semblance was Absorption, and it was both that and the death of that massive Beowolf - the biggest he'd ever seen in his life - that allowed him to live in the harsh wilds of remnant even with the thousands of Grimm living there.

Its Strength, speed, Agility, Senses and even Instincts all belonged to him now. And with it, he would show the world just why many of the Grimm actually began hiding from him in the wilds.

…..He was the apex predator now.

* * *

 **Naruto's outfit is based on a Black Assassin's creed jacket, and Gogeta's pants, with my own additions added to them, albeit made of Grimm Leather, to fit the setting more. The rolled up sleeves and jacket being open and the orange sash, namely.**

 **The actual de-compressed forms of the weapons, just think of the Beowulf Devil Arm from Devil May Cry.**


End file.
